1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic fisherman's supply caddy on four traction wheels with a rear handle adjustable in inclination and spacious enough to carry casting nets, handled fish landing nets, wading boots, bait buckets, rain gear, folding chairs, and the like in one large forward compartment. A second rear compartment is a double-lidded cooler for the fish catch and frozen bait with a tackle box storage in the second lid, and a third rear compartment has another double lid for an aerated live bait well. A forward apertured bracket supports a plurality of fishing rods with reels and/or a beach umbrella.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various fishing supply devices, but none disclose the fishing supply caddy with its numerous compartments and advantages of a lockable handle of the present invention. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 issued on Dec. 5, 1978, to Charles Elliott describes a combination tackle box, bait holder, cooler and seat means. The insulated cooler is either cubical or cylindrical and attached by latches to a similar shaped upper container which serves as a seat and has two rear bait wells, two front drawers and a central access opening. A pivoting handle is attached to the cooler. The Elliott device is distinguished by its immobile fisherman's appliance, the lack of a cooler, and the requirement for two separable sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,779 issued on Dec. 5, 1995, to Edward Downey describes a fishing implement storage apparatus consisting of a live bait holding chest with a lid serving as a seat. A pivoting handle has a fishing line cutter on one arm. A rod holder and bait net holder are provided on one side of the rectangular chest. On another side an aerator module and a storage compartment for fishing accessories are attached. The apparatus of this patent is distinguished by its lack of wheels and a cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,777 issued on Nov. 3, 1992, to Oziel Gonzalez describes a fishing cart apparatus with two wheels having in descending order from the two handles, a tool box tray, a mesh basket, a cooler tray plate with tie-down cords for a cooler, and a work table between the wheels. On one post, a vertical support flange holds four horizontal fishing rod support tubes. The Gonzalez cart is distinguished by its two-handed, two-wheel cart apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,815 issued on Apr. 20, 1993, to Richard A. Miller describes another two-wheel hand cart with a loop handle. An upper foldable shelf has rod holding tubes and holds a tackle box. The lower shelf would carry an ice chest. The cart taught by this patent is distinguished by its two-handed, two-wheel cart and the lack of any integrated housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,438 issued on Oct. 5, 1993, to Michael A. Rhaney et al. describes a mobile cooler with retractable wheels and handles. The lack of other structural features such as a live bait well and storage space for sundry fishing equipment distinguish the cooler of this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182 issued on Oct. 12, 1982 to Ronald J. Junkas et al. describes a fishing box with a pivoting handle serving as a fishing rod carrier, a tackle box, a seat, a life preserver, a cooler, a worm and minnow bait compartment, a lid-table tray, a flip-out side table, a ruler for measuring fish length, a fish net holder, a towel rack, and an external bracket for a portable radio. The box disclosed by this patent is distinguished because the fishing box would be heavy to carry and lacks wheels.
German Patent No. 36 01 224 issued on Jul. 23, 1987, to Becht G. E. describes an angler's collapsible equipment box and seat with adjustable wheels and clips for storing fishing rods on two parallel rods serving as handles. The device is distinguished by its lack of four wheels, cooler compartment and a live bait well.
Russian Patent Application No. 1,751,024 published Jul. 30,1992, for Ponomarev describes a transportable rectangular container with two wheels, three compartments, extendable handles and legs at both ends, and a metal plate and socket for stacking containers. This container is distinguished by its lack of four wheels, cooler and a live bait well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.